happy birthday, Matt
by molliorra schiffer
Summary: jika saja di Winchester cerita hantu bukan lagi vampir dan drakula, tapi gendruwo dan sejenisnya, Mello akan tahu apa yang ditemuinya. saya bingung memilih genre, jujur saja. :D, dan fanfict ini hadiah kecil darku untuk Matt yang sedang berulang tahun. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, MATT (read and review ya, utnuk kebaikan bersama, arigatou gozaimsu)


**_dari author_** : ini untuk ulang tahun Matt. walaupun dapet **_ide asal dan bikinnya juga agak asa_l**.. tapi dengan dibaca dan direview aja udah seneng banget. suer deh!

oya. author adl seorang newbie, jadi mohon bimbingannya. review di fanfic saya sbelumnya juga saya ngga ngerti gimana car balesnya. T.T (need helps)

ya,, tapi kembali lagi pada kepercayaan saya; menulis adalah salah satu bentuk komunikasi, dan dengan menulis, seseorang akan berkembang dengan cara&proses yang paling halus sehingga dirinya sendiripun kadang kurang menyadari.. #eh.. kebanyakan ngomong ya? yaudin.. cekidooot!

(jangan lupa review ya)

* * *

29 Januari, Denpasar, Bali. Di sebuah kamar hotel di mana kegelapan menyelimuti seisi ruangan yang dihuni lelaki berumur 20 tahun bernama Mello yang sedang memejamkan mata berusaha membunuh sadarnya, namun masih juga tidak bisa terjaga. Membuatnya bertingkah seperti cacing percobaan, menggelinding ke sini, sesaat kemudian ke arah lain. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sesekali, terlanjur terbiasa dengan gelap, sampai ia kewalahan sendiri.

Di tengah insomianya, samar-samar terdengar gending Bali, alunan music yang biasanya mengiringi pertunjukan barong. Sangat pelan awalnya, namun terasa dekat. Lalu mengeras sedemikian rupa secara bertahap. Membuat si pemilik insomnia memanas. Seketika itu ia berteriak penuh penekanan,"Matt! Matikan music aneh itu! Sekarang! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

Kalimat penuh sarkas itu efektif sekali membuat gending itu berhenti berbunyi. Mello puas, tapi tidak lama pikirannya membuat dirinya terkejut. Tubuhnya reflek bangkit dari rebah dengan mulut menganga lebar. Tersadar sesuatu : Matt tidak bersamanya. Lalu siapa?

Sedikit frustasi, ia mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah bercucuran keringat. Insting detektif yang ia dapatkan dari Wammy's House berkeliaran mencari tahu sesiapa yang berani mengerjainya di tengah usahanya mengistirahatkan diri. Manik birunya menatap jam dinding di sisi kanannya, jam 2 waktu Indonesia bagian Tengah, itu berarti sudah jam 3 di Jepang sana, tidak biasanya dia belum tidur selarut ini.

Ia memutuskan ke toilet, dengan mempertimbangkan kemungkinan sentuhan basah air akan membantu mengendurkan otot-otot tegangnya. Rasanya ia ngantuk sekali, tapi entah sebab apa yang membuatnya insomnia. Satu dua kali diusapnya wajah lelah itu, lalu memandang bayangnya sendiri dalam cermin. Rambut emas sebahunya kusut akibat berguling-gulingan dari sisi ke sisi. Mata birunya juga menyertakan kelelahan yang tidak ringan. Seakan menyerah kepada dirinya sendiri, ia menumpahkan kekesalannya pada lubang wastafel di depannya, meludah dan menatap ludahnya sendiri yang hilang bersama air.

Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya merasakan keanehan, perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti, seperti mengambang dengan jantung berdebar, kuduknya meremang. Punggungnya membisikkan ada sesuatu di belakangnya, seakan tak ingin kehilangan jejak, ia memutar badannya mencari keberadaan sosok itu, tapi matanya tak menemuan apapun, hanya closet duduk yang tertutup korden transparan, tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Sejenak ia mengutuki dirinya sendri, apakah insomnia ini membuatnya sedikit gila? Tapi tak sampai ia menganalisa lebih lanjut, ia merasakannya lagi, ia memutar badannya ke arah kaca, dan sebuah bayangan terbentuk, bayangan setinggi dirinya berbadan gemuk dan semuanya tertutup rambut hitam legam keluar dari pintu toilet yang dalam keadaan setengah terbuka.

Apa itu tadi? Makhluk apa? Tidak mungkin jika itu manusia, ia tak melihatnya tadi. Shinigami? Ah tidak, mereka tidak akan membuat kekonyolan semacam itu. Hewan? Tidak, ia yakin itu bukan. Tapi kalau hantu? Tidak pernah ia mendengar kisah hantu dengan deskripsi bentuk seperti itu. Lalu apa?

Otaknya menggila. Segera ia kejar sosok itu dengan sangat marah. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan apapun di kamarnya yang remang, lampu kamar ia nyalakan untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi benar ia tak menemukan apapun saat matanya menyisir kolong kursi, isi lemari, bahkan sudut-sudut kamar yang tidak mungkin. Pintu kamarnya juga masih rapat terkunci.

Ia menyerah. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu letih untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak rasional, membuatnya memutuskan mengakhiri pencarian makhluk misterius itu dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya tadi, menenggelamkannya pada balutan bed cover tebal berwarna krem. Mungkin dengan keletihan seperti ini, ia akan bisa benar-benar tidur. Tapi... kenyataan tidak mengikhlaskannya tidur cepat.

Taburan bunga bertebaran pada kasur empuk yang ia tiduri. Mawar, melati, dan kamboja. Aroma ketiganya menguar ke seluruh ruangan, menusuk-nusuk hidung dan saluran pernafasannya. Ia tarik habis bed cover tak bersalah itu dan menemukan 'hal lain' yang berhasil membuatnya terpaksa membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Sebuah tulisan berwarna merah, dari bau amisnya ia tahu itu darah. Ia tak tahu apa maknanya, bukan dalam bahasa Inggris, mungkin dari bahasa Indonesia atau Bahasa Bali lokal pikirnya. Yang ia ingat hanya deretan empat huruf romawi : M-A-T-I

Kesabarannya tidak lagi bisa mentolerir semua masalah ini, pertahanannya jebol. Membuatnya sekonyong-konyong berteriak liar dan mendaratkan tinju dan tendangannya ke dinding di sampingnya. Keras sekali.

"Mello?" lelaki berrambut merah yang sedang asyik memijit-mijit stik PS di kamarnya bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak dahinya mengernyit, Suara teriakan dari kamar sebelahnya memecah keheningan malam, membuatnya tidak berfikir untuk duduk lebih lama. Kekhawatiran akan sahabatnya membuatnya bergegas menghampiri kamar itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuknya menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Mello sambil berteriak memanggilnya, lalu pintu terbuka.

"Matt!"Mello memeluk Matt seketika. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Mello, ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku mau tidur di kamarmu!"kata-kata Mello masih menyisakan ketakutan, dan Matt dengan ketidak tahuannya hanya memberi anggukan mantap. Kamar itu dibiarkannya tak terkunci, Mello hanya menutupnya dan beranjak ke kamar Matt.

Keheningan menjelma dalam tatap Matt mengasihi Mello, kekhawatirannya membisu ketika Mello terlihat hanya bisa duduk memangku tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Mulut Matt terkunci, tak mengerti bagaimana kekhawatiran itu ia susun menjadi sebuah kalimat verbal yang pas di telinga Mello.

Malah Mello yang membuka suara, menyadarkan Matt pada tatapan zamrudnya yang tak terjangkau kedalamannya, "Kau belum tidur, Matt?"

"Be.. Be.. Belum. Aku baru mencoba game terbaru yang aku beli kemarin, sedikit lagi selesai,"katanya kikuk, lalu melanjutkan,"Kau kenapa belum tidur? Tumben sekali."

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau tidak pernah begadang semalaman denganku, Matt,"jawab Mello ringan dengan nada sarkasnya yang khas."Entahlah, aku mengalami hal aneh,"lanjutnya.

"Aneh?"

Pertanyaan singkat Matt terjawab dengan anggukan dan jawaban panjang dari Mello menceritakan malam laknatnya dengan sangat detail. Matt sesekali mengangguk dan terlihat berfikir tentang kejanggalan-kejanggalan tidak rasional itu.

Matt tersenyum sangat manis, mencoba mentransfer energinya kepada Mello saat Mello mengakhiri ceritanya dengan rasa kantuknya yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Keprihatinan menyembul dari sisi hati lelaki bergoggle itu, sehalus mungkin ia mengatakan kalimat yang tak menocolok,"Ya sudah, kau tidur saja dulu, kau pasti sangat lelah."

Di luar, dari balik jendela, sang fajar baru akan menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika dua sahabat itu mulai terlelap.

* * *

30 Januari

Mata hijau Matt terbuka perlahan, cahaya yang merebak di kamarnya lewat celah-celah kecil dari kain yang menutup jendela, meremang, seperti masih pagi, tapi jarum jam menunjukkan angka 2 siang. Sudah waktunya bangun, namun kekakuan otot-otot dan tulangnya membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak. Wajah lelap Mello menyambut 'pagi'nya, memberikan rasa nyaman tersendiri walaupun hanya bisa memandangnya. Manis sekali, tidak akan ada orang yang menyangka wajah polos dengan mata yang masih terkatup itu adalah mantan bos mafia. Ya. Dalam tidur memang hanya ada dua pilihan, berhadapan dengan kedamaian atau menemui kesengsaraan. Dan Mello beruntung mendapatkan yang pertama.

Matt memainkan kembali PSP hitam pengganjal bantalnya, sambil menunggu Mello membuka mata. Hanya beberapa detik pembiasaan jemarinya dengan benda digital itu, selanjutnya ia sudah tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan dunianya sendiri.

Dua jam, waktu yang cukup bagi Matt untuk menanti Mello terbangun dengan kelaparan yang seakan meronta-ronta meminta asupan gizi. Cemilan yang di bawanya tidak cukup untuk mengganjal kelaparan itu. Kini ia tak lagi memainkan PSPnya, tapi berganti dengan stik PS putih yang tersambung dalam TV flat layar lebar di hadapnya. Ditatapnya tubuh Mello, perasaannya kali ini tidak enak, jam di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu 4 sore membuatnya heran mengapa Mello tidak juga bangun, dan lagi, tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan posisi sedikitpun sejak ia mulai menidurkan dirinya.

Hal janggal itu membuat Matt serta merta membuang stik PSnya dari genggaman, berganti menggenggam lembut lengan Mello, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang masih nyenyak itu, berusaha membangunkannya. Tapi tubuh Mello hanya bergerak mengikuti bagaimana Matt mendorongnya, tidak ada tanda ia akan membuka matanya, badannya sangat panas, membuat kulit Matt yang bersentuhan dengannya bergidik.

Kekhawatiran Matt berkembang menjadi suatu titik air, hangat menuruni lembah pipinya. Terisak, ia tak lagi dapat berkata-kata. Hanya ketakutan yang menguat sekuat tangannya mendekap tubuh Mello yang lemah.

Lalu, ingatan menyeretnya pada suatu peristiwa tiga hari yang lalu.

* * *

(flash back. 27 Januari)

"Ah membosankan sekali. Tidak ada yang menarik! Harusnya tadi kita di hotel saja, Mello," kata Matt. Seperti biasa Matt menggunakan baju lengan panjang belang-belang tanpa lupa akan gogglenya.

"Ya. Kita di hotel dan kau hanya akan memainkan Play Station 3 bodohmu itu dan membiarkanku membusuk di pojok kamar, Matt? Hebat! Teman yang baik,"Mello menimpali sinis.

"Hei hei hei, jangan seperti itu, Mells. Begini saja, kita cari tempat yang lebih asik?"seperti biasa pula, Matt tidak akan bisa membiarkan partnernya itu manyun berkepanjangan.

"Oke. Kita ke pantai, Pantai Kuta terkenal sekali sepanjang yang kudengar. Di sana kau bisa melihat gadis-gadis telanjang yang sedang berjemur. Puas?"

Matt tersenyum aneh, setengah bahagia dan sisanya lagi malu. Lalu bayangan gadis-gadis bergelayutan di pikirannya, membuatnya cekikikan sendiri dan berhasil sekali membuat Mello menghujamkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Matt, terlihat keras&cepat, tapi sebenarnya penuh lembut, seakan Matt adalah barang pecah belah yang jika ia mengasarinya akan rusak.

"Dasar mesum!"

Beberapa menit kemudian dua orang sahabat itu sudah memutar ban motor besar sewaannya di jalanan kota, sore itu cukup lengang. Tidak seperti saat musim liburan yang akan dipenuhi kemacetan di sana-sini. Bali, yang terlihat dari mata mereka malah seperti bukan negara Asia, sebagian besar yang berlalu lalang di sini adalah dari ras mereka, kulit putih, entah dari benua Eropa sana atau dari negara barat lain.

Matt mengeluarkan kamera DSLRnya dari tas ketika di sebuah perempatan jalan yang terhenti karena traffic light ia melihat seorang wanita berkulit langsat memakai pakaian tradisional dengan sebuah wadah sebesar dua kepala gadis itu dan meletakkannya di atas kepalanya, tanpa pegangan, berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengannya. Rasa penasaran di mata Matt yang tertutup goggle menguar. Beberapa kali ia menangkapnya dengan jepretan kamera, membuat Mello yang memegang kendali motor agak terganggu.

"Matt, kau bisa diam tidak?"

"Memangnya kau mendengar apa, Mello? Sedari tadi aku berbicarapun tidak,"

"Maksudku bokongmu itu, Bodoh!"gaya bicara sarkastiknya seolah sudah terpatri dengan apik di lidah lelaki itu. Tapi Matt sudah teralu terbiasa, malah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri yang membuatnya kangen jika sehari saja tidak mendengarnya. Ia hanya nyengir memohon ampun, lalu mengalungkan kamera itu di lehernya saat lampu merah berganti dengan warna hijau.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bau ombak menyeruak di paru-paru Mello dan Matt, suasana tampak agak ramai, lagi-lagi oleh turis, bukan penduduk lokal, warga di sana hanya berjualan di pintu masuk pantai. Dan otak mereka malah lebih tertarik dengan itu.

Kerjasama seperti terjalin dengan baik, Mello mengamat-amati karakteristik "para penduduk Bali", dan Matt mengabadikannya dengan kamera. Sampai Matt menemukan seorang gadis dari balik lensa, berpakaian seperti yang ia lihat di lampu merah tadi, dan membawa sebuah wadah yang juga diletakkan di kepalanya. Rasa penasarannya yang tumbuh dan berkembang di otaknya sedari tadi membawanya melangkah mengikuti ke mana gadis itu pergi, tak dihiraukannya Mello yang sepertinya sedang mengamati hal lain di balik punggugnya. Langkahnya makin menjauh meninggalkan Mello, tanpa Mello tahu.

Hingga gadis itu membawanya jauh dari keramaian pantai, berganti dengan ketenangan luar biasa dari suatu pemandangan pura yang berbingkai pohon-pohon tua. Hanya ada dua orang di sana. Matt dan gadis itu. Matt masih mengamat-amati gerak-geriknya, tersadar, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan anggukan kepala, keramahan khas Indonesia. Matt semakin berani mendekatinya.

Berbagai pose sang gadis ia abadikan dalam kamera sambil mengobrol, keakraban terjalin dengan singkat tanpa kekikukan apapun. Rupanya gadis itu mahir sekali dalam bahasa Inggris, sehingga Matt tidak repot-repot menggunakan bahasa isyarat hanya untuk berkomunikasi dengannya. Cukup lama sampai Mello muncul dari balik punggungnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diterjemahkan. Mungkin seperti kemarahan yang mendalam, bercampur dengan kecemburuan atas apa yang membuatnya ditinggalkan.

Langkahnya mantap menghentak-hentak tanah yang dipijak, menguatkan kesan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mentolerir kejadian yang dialaminya. Matt hanya mampu membalas matanya dengan mengikuti sorot itu yang semakin mendekat, ajaib, sosok Matt dilewati Mello. Matt salah perhitungan, sasarannya kali ini bukan dirinya, bukan wajahnya lagi yang akan mendapat jotosan dari si rambut emas. Tapi gadis itu.

Mello merapatkan tubuhnya ke gadis itu, menguncinya di dinding pura dengan tangannya. Tatapannya lekat, tangannya mengepal erat, sangat erat untuk diayunkan ke pipi gadis itu, tapi Matt menahannya.

"Mell! Maafkan aku atas apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya seorang gadis lokal, tinggalkan dia,"bujuk Matt menekankan kata 'gadis' sambil menggenggam kepalan tangan Mello.

Tapi Mello tak juga melepaskan kepalan tangannya, malah menghantamkannya ke sisi pura. Gadis itu kaget, hingga wadah yang dibawanya jatuh berceceran di tanah. Ia hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa suara. Tapi Mello masih geram, ditendangnya wadah yang telah jatuh itu hingga isinya yang masih tersisa benar-benar tumpah.

Matt sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, melihat kemarahan Mello, dan air mata yang mengalir dari mata si gadis.

"Sesajinya... Dewa.. Dewa akan sangat marah,"Si gadis mengatakannya dengan ketakutan yang berkumpul dalam rautnya.

"Dewa pasti akan menghukummu! Kau akan mati!"serunya kemudian kepada Mello dan berlari meninggalkan Matt dan Mello yang membisu.

* * *

Malam itu, sehari setelah peristiwa hilangnya kesadaran Mello, 31 Januari, rintik hujan membasahi tanah Pulau Dewata. Seakan turut berduka bersama keresahan Matt tanpa Mello yang mengisi harinya. Sejak ia membawa Mello ke Rumah Sakit ini, ia tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan Mello. Linda dan Near yang telah menyusul malah lebih mengkhawatirkan Matt. Untuk makan saja, Linda yang harus secara pengertian mengambilkan untukya, dan Matt belum tidur sama sekali. Ia juga tidak lagi berminat memainkan PSP yang selalu ia kantongi itu.

Genggamnya mengusap tangan Mello, lembut, dengan tatapan penuh harap pada mata yang masih terkatup itu. Seakan dengan itu itu ia bisa membangunkan Mello dari komanya. Ia menyadarkan kepala pada ranjang yang menopang tubuh Mello itu, membagi rasa kantuknya dengan sprei putih yang menyapu wajahnya. Tak terasa, kelelahannya membawanya tertidur menjejaki alam mimpinya.

Lelapnya terganggu oleh sinar mentari yang menusuk dari jendela yang terbuka lebar, angin mengepak-ngepakkan korden putih yang meutupnya. Hari sudah terang. Pagi itu bernama 1 Februari. Hari ulang tahunnya yang ia harapkan dapat dirayakan bersama bocah di hadapnya. Tunggu, di hadapnya? Bahkan Mello tidak lagi ada di hadapnya, meninggalkan selang infus yang dibiarkan mengelambir pasrah di atas ranjang. Seketika Matt melupakan kantuknya, matanya nanar menatap ranjang kosong itu, lalu memaksa perawat dan dokter menjawab ke mana Mello pergi, Near dan Linda malah baru bangun ketika keributan itu terjadi.

Akal sehat Matt berhamburan ke arah jedela yang terbuka, ini di lantai dua, bukan tidak mungkin Mello melompat ke bawah, tapi dengan kondiisi seperti ini? Aahhhh. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat Matt melompat dengan cara Mello yang ia kira. Kakinya mendarat sempurna memijak tanah, lalu berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan instingnya yang terhubung dalam pertalian jiwanya dengan jiwa Mello: pintu keluar rumah sakit.

Terjadi suatu keributan dalam kerumunan di jalan raya, tepat di depan Rumah Sakit. Seseorang telah tertabrak mobil. Seorang turis. Matt menghentikan larinya, menyorotkan matanya ke celah kerumunan tempat korban tergeletak. Ya, rambut emasnya menunjukkan ia bukan warga lokal. Tapi perasaannya mengatakan ia terlalu mengenal rambut emas itu. Pelan langkahnya terseret menyibak kerumunan, dan lututnya seketika melemas, ketika yang ia lihat adalah orang yang terlalu ia kenal, Mello.

Tubuh Matt ambruk begitu saja, kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang tubuh gagahnya. Air mata penebar benih-benih kepahitan jatuh demi melihat kehancuran hati. Ia merangkak ke arah Mello yang bersimpah darah, lalu mendekapnya erat. Tidak, Mello belum mati, nafasnya masih mengembang, hanya darah yang keluar cukup banyak serta hantaman mobil yang menabrak tubuhnya membuatnya shock dan sangat lemah. Di tangannya masih menggenggam erat bungkusan merah berpita biru. Sebuah kado.

Perlahan mata Mello terbuka, dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Dari bibirny menggumam nama Matt, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk ke sisi jalan yang kosong dan berkata patah-patah,"Aku melihatnya, waktu itu aku melihatnya, Matt. Dia, makhluk itu yang mendorongku. Maaf, Matt!"

Matt ak mengerti, ia tak melihat apapun. Ia menatap lagi ke mata Mello sangat dalam. "aku tak mengerti maksudmu, dan.. Jangan meminta maaf, bodoh!" seru Matt menirukan kalimat Mello.

Mello tersenyum getir, lalu membalas kalimat Matt,"Kau yang bodoh." Ia terbatuk-batuk, ludah berwarna merah membasahi sudut bibirnya, namun ia tetap tersenyum."Selamat ulang tahun, Matt. Jangan pergi, di sini saja temani aku,"lalu ia memandang ke sisi tangannya yang memegang bungkusan kado, tangan itu sudah tak mampu lagi bergerak.

Sebuah jwaban dari Matt, air mata yang bertambah deras,"Bertahanlah. Kau kuat, Mello."

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Matt. Jangan membuatku ingin menendang bokongmu. Tentu saja aku akan bertahan. Aku tidak akan mati."

Matt memeluknya erat. Tak menginginkan seorang dan satu-satunya sahabat pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi tubuh Mello kian melemas, kesadarannya hilang.

Seseorang dari kerumunan itu membopongnya memasuki halaman Rumah Sakit, sedangkan Matt hanya bisa memandangi tubuh Mello yang berlalu. Sel-sel otaknya kini saling menyalahkan, betapa bodohnya ia membiiarkan Mello terlalu lama mengeluarkan banyak darah, bisa saja hal itu membunuhnya, sementara orang lain sadar bagaimana ia harus menolong jiwa Mello.

Dan tatapnya bertemu dengan bungkusan pemberian Mello. Perlahan, pandangnya mengabur.

* * *

selamat

* * *

selamat ulang tahun, Mail Jeevas!

_**review ew ew ew please...**_


End file.
